Mobile communication systems generally have the need to transmit system information to mobile units. For example, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular mobile communication system, the Physical Broadcast Channel (PBCH) is used to transmit Master Information Blocks (MIBs) which are needed to be received and decoded by mobile User Equipment (UE) to gain initial access to the network.
Recent developments in mobile communication have advanced the introduction of heterogeneous networks. In a heterogeneous network, macro cells generally cover large areas, while pico or femto cells are generally placed within, for example, macro cell coverage areas in order increase capacity and/or coverage in areas prone to signal loss.
As an example, a basement of a concrete building may be a poor location for receiving signals from a macro cell. If the signal loss is significant enough, this basement location may be a so called “deadspot” within the macro cell coverage area. Use of, for example a pico or femto cell, may be used in a heterogeneous network to provide an additional small coverage area to such deadspots.
Heterogeneous networks may be synchronized such that the radio frame structure of the cells is aligned. That is, the radio frame structure of macro, pico, and/or femto cells are generally aligned in such a network. As a result, some system information may be difficult to receive as a result of inter-cell interference. In the case of LTE, for instance, the PBCH of one cell is generally transmitted at the same time as the PBCH of all other cells.
What is needed are methods and devices for jointly detecting channel interference and signals on a synchronized mobile communication network that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.